Religion
Though the gods of Cyona have long since retreated from the material, their mortal adherents still hold them in high regard. Priesthoods and monasteries still hold political power and shape the world in their lords' absence, and the people still look to them for guidance. __TOC__ =The All-Gods= So named because they are prevalent in one form or another over the whole of Cyon, the All-Gods represent the greatest of the world's myriad deities. Crosmius God of creation and lord of the moon, Crosmius is said to sit in judgement of all the world from his celestial palace. Adherents are advised to note that his judgement is not the judgement of man, of good and evil, but the judgement of an architect. All things have their proper place, and it pleases him to see them there. Ral-Ral The dragon trickster and Sun-Thief, Ral-Ral seeks to upset balance and improve his own stock. Said to have stolen a bit from all other deities, he is safely blamed for things which are disruptive but not particularly evil. Hailed by those who follow his philosophy of snatching advantage from the jaws of chaos. The Lady Goddess of fate and chance, it is said that The Lady has no priests or temples and yet counts all the world amongst her congregation. To call upon her mercy is to invite her ire, and yet a thousand small rituals have been made to ask her favor. No one is really sure if she actually counts as a god rather than mere superstition. Thub God of labor and purpose, Thub tells that hard work is the lot of an honest mortal and that embracing it is the truest path. Originating in the fields and carried into the cities by factory workers, Thub is rarely acknowledged by the upper classes. Vatkir Stalwart defender and father of the deep homes, Vatkir offers no quarter and denies all usurpers. Just as the deep homes have lasted for ages, so to does Vatkir insure that royal lines endure in kind. The rise of the Republic and it's ilk is seen as a personal affront to Vatkir's domain. Ysvestor Defender of mortals and guardian of the seas, Ysvestor stands watch against the evils of the world. Due to his domain over the sea, he has been amalgamated with gods of sea and eventually travel, and his sign can commonly be found upon airship crews. =The Small Gods= Lesser deities, whether worshiped sparsely or confined to specific regions, these gods touch fewer lives but occasionally possess as much sway as the All-Gods. Disp Lore states that Disp was once the god of knowledge and wisdom, but that upon attaining true enlightenment fell into apathy. Now he finds himself the subject of minor worship amongst the children of the idle rich who find little meaning in existence. Koth Once worshiped by the savage gnomes of ages past, little is known of this deity. Has recently seen a resurgence, largely due to the eponymous ''Koth Rising'' mythos. Speyir Worshiped by thieves and con artists, Speyrir is said to be a mortal who tricked his way into godhood. Old texts speak of his bond with Ysvestor, but scholars find it hard to reconcile this with their wildly divergent natures. Vaurer Indrus Master of death and knowledge, Vaurer is the patron god of Vaurindr and a large part of the reason other nations eye them warily. =Prophets and Avatars= A number of theologies hold a handful of mortal men and women to be the direct servants of the gods and worship them alongside true deities. Eyvind's Prophets Three explorers from Rudlec, the Eyvind people believe these three brought the gods themselves with them when they arrived. Richhorn Hailed as a powerful but soft spoken warrior, he has a strong following in Eyerun amongst their martial caste. Said to have personally repelled the legions of hell and smite evil from the world with his bare hands. Sophia Often called the mother of invention, she is credited with Eyvind's reformation into an advanced land and unification of disparate tribes. Said to have possessed knowledge far beyond that of even modern mortals. Akinemes There is some dispute as to whether Akinemes is a genuine prophet. Vrak claims that he is the sole prophet and that Richhorn and Sophia cast him out on false pretenses. Everyone else claims the opposite. Said to be a brilliant and powerful wizard, Vrak fully expects him to return in his own time. The Sword Bearer Fabled founder of Thrish and spiritual leader of the nation, Thrississil, The Sword Bearer, was said to posses bottomless wisdom and courage to guide his people through the trials placed against it. Claiming to live a thousand lives, each Bearer's death was followed by his reincarnation, that he might lead them for all time. The Priesthood Naturally, a newborn child does not a leader make. Thus, in those times between Bearers, the nation was run by the priesthood he left as stewards. It was these same priests who would find the reincarnated Bearer and raise him to become himself. Less than a century ago, the Bearer claimed that the priesthood was ready to assume permanent control and, no longer being needed, he would cease reincarnation. The Living Blade Despite the priesthood's insistence, there is nevertheless a growing belief that the Bearer continued his cycle and walks among them even now, denied his place by the very men he left to guard it. The Living Blade seeks to overthrow the Priesthood and allow the Bearer his proper place.